Snakes on a Seamitar
by Real Life Latias
Summary: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity-based fanfic. Sam and Fern decide to place a wager on a game of twenty questions, but said game takes a dirty turn. Yaoi, don't like? Then don't read. It's easy.


**(A/N): Alllllllllrrrrrrighty then! This is my Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity fanfic, which will be a oneshot, because I'm not very good with plot. Deal with it, K? K. Contains yaoi and lemons! Everybody loves lemons, I don't care who y'are. Sam is my Oshawott/Samurott in the game and Fern is my Snivy/Serperior. Hehe get it? Sam: Samurott. Fern: pretty sure is a plant. Good thinkin', Madre Gato! Now, on with the damn story! (I am aware snakes technically have two dicks, but for now, let's pretend they have only one, okay?) One more thing (sorry) they are both now fully evolved in the story.**

Snakes on a Seamitar

It was a particularly dreary day in Sam and Fern's Paradise, and the two were stuck inside their cute cottage. The cottage was built by Gurdurr the Carpenter and was now painted light blue. They were splayed across their straw beds, half asleep, playing twenty questions.

"Is it... blue?" asked the Formidable Pokémon seriously for the third time in a row; he was half asleep cut him some slack.

The regal snake-like Pokémon yawned and said tiredly, "You've asked that like three times already *yawn* and besides, you'll never get it..."

Sam shot up with a sudden burst of energy, "Wanna bet?" he asked half seriously.

"How much you wanna bet?" Fern asked with an even tone, no longer tired.

"Okay, here's the dealio. If you win, I'll give you three gold bars, and if I win, you havta kiss me!" said the sea lion, clearly excited about that last part.

The Regal Pokémon was blushing madly, a bit taken aback, "U-um k-kiss you?" he asked, bewildered. Truth be told, though, Fern had a bit of a crush on Sam, occasionally sneaking peeks at his beautifully toned body.

"Uh duh, that's what I said, didn't I?" asked Sam playfully, grabbing Fern's face by the cheeks and looking him in the eyes.

Fern tried his best to compose himself, Sam letting go of him. He was blushing even more than before, his white and green face stained with red.

"Alright smarty-pants, what is it?" Fern asked, confident that Sam would never get it.

"*hehe* Is it... I don't know, a Magnagate?" Sam inquired with a smirk, barely suppressing a giggle.

The serpent stared, wide-eyed, at the sea lion, "H-how... wha'...?" was all he could manage, how could Sam guess it on the first try!

That's when he heard it; cute little...giggling. He then saw a little disturbance in the air and probed it with a vine. Suddenly, appearing of out of thin air, was... "Victini!" Fern yelled, finally understanding what was going on here.

"Victini, you cheated for Sam!? Come on, man! Now I have to kiss him!" _ not that I would mind, _ Fern thought in his head.

"I heard that, Fern! Heehee!" Victini announced proudly with his signature giggle. He then whispered something to Sam and they both started giggling uncontrolably.

"H-hey, what's so funny, huh?" the Regal Pokémon asked, stuttering and blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh nothing! I'm gonna leave you two alone now~" Victini said with a wink and a suggestive face.

"Hey wait you-" Fern started but was cut off when Victini disappeared into thin air just as easily as he appeared.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, Sam smirking while Fern blushed his face off.

"So, I would like my kiss now," announced the formidable sea lion with a huge smirk plastered on his face, " I know you'd love to; Victini said so. Hehe, 'beautifully toned body', oh Fern," Said Sam through yet another smirk.

"U-um yeah... I do really want to..." Fern leaned over slowly, gently pressing his lips against Sam's. Fern had a huge blush streaked across his face; he was kissing his crush! He was squealing like a fangirl on the inside, thrilled with his first kiss. He then brought his tail around, starting to coil it around Sam so he could deepen the kiss. They turned their heads, slipping their tongues inside each others' mouths.

"Mmmywww," Fern moaned passionately, his erection starting to grow and poke Sam's side where that part of his body was coiled. He was now completely overcome by lust, and he started to poke the end of his tail into Sam's tailhole.

"Nnnywwh," Sam moaned when Fern's tail entered his butt. Suddenly, Fern pulled away from the kiss and out of Sam's tailhole. He guided Sam to lay on his back so he could gain access to his throbbing otterhood. He started to lick it up and down, savoring the salty taste. Sam was squirming with ecstasy and bucking his hips, trying to increase the friction from Fern's tongue. Fern started to suck it, and started leaking pre-cum at the feel of his lover's dick in his mouth.

"G-gyaah, Fern, I-I'm close to c-cu-nnyagh!" Sam came straight into Fern's mouth, Fern swallowing it as it was shot down his throat. Fern needed his own release and wasted no time getting ready for it. He wrapped himself around Sam so that his ass was lined up with Sam's member and slammed himself down, forcing penetration as quickly as possible.

"F-fuuuck," Fern moaned as his tightness was filled with Samurott cock. He humped Sam's pre-lubricated cock swifly, pre-cum dribbling out of his snake cock like a leaky faucet.

"S-sam fuck me n-now," Fern moaned, wanting to be dominated. Sam did as he was told and flipped their bodies, Fern underneath him. Sam growled with lust, making Fern moan softly, the growling making his impossibly hard penis even harder Then, Sam started to thrust into him roughly, trying to hit his 'sweet spot', knowing it would make him cum. After a few deep thrusts, he hit his mark.

"Nnnyaaagh!" Fern cried out as he climaxed and came all over his slendet belly. Seeing his sexy Serperior cum all over himself pushed him over the edge as he came deep inside Fern's ass. He didn't bother to exit his butt as he collasped on top of Fern, too exhausted for words. Fern was in heaven; he just got fucked by his former crush and now boyfriend. He was gonna have a good dream tonight.

"Heehee!" Victini giggled as he watched from the window, "They're so cute!"

**(A/N): Woo! Official fanfic numero dos! Tell me what you think, because I'm going to write another PMD fic for Explorers of Sky! It's gonna be a yuri, featuring Vulpix and Eevee! Until next time~ Real Life Latias**


End file.
